<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大人的法则 by zumurud0510</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436516">大人的法则</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510'>zumurud0510</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 贵乱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人人都爱因扎吉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filippo Inzaghi/Simeone Inzaghi, Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Andriy Shevchenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大人的法则</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（上）</p><p>卡卡和舍瓦听到敲门声的时候正准备关灯睡觉。</p><p>他们推搡着对方，谁都不愿离开温暖的被窝跑到冰冷的玄关处去开门。</p><p>“你去呀！”</p><p>卡卡搂住舍瓦的脖子，狠狠亲了一口。</p><p>舍瓦不吃美男计，闭上眼打起呼噜假寐。卡卡捶了他一记，这家伙仍是憋着不理。</p><p>“明天不准你操了！”</p><p>向来温文尔雅的卡卡突然大爆粗口，舍瓦意识到事情的严重性，当即坐起了身。</p><p>“我去开还不信吗？！少拿这事儿威胁我！不给操就换你操我成么？”</p><p>卡卡被他逗乐了，平时的舍瓦不是这个样子，想来也是被自己激怒了。</p><p>“好啦好啦，我们一起去总行了吧？”</p><p>卡卡挂在舍瓦身上，两人难舍难分地又吻在一起，完全忘了还有客人在坚持不懈地敲门。</p><p>卡卡开了灯，舍瓦看了一眼显示屏，深夜造访的不是别人，正是他们多年的老友菲利普因扎吉。</p><p>此刻，这个留恋花丛三十余载的花花公子哥穿着暗红色的真丝睡衣混身发抖地站在门口，舍瓦疑惑地问卡卡外面是不是下雨了。</p><p>卡卡拉开窗帘，笑着说天上的星星很亮。</p><p>舍瓦不解地开了门，因扎吉连笑容都没有，像见了鬼一样失魂落魄地闯了进来。</p><p>“Pippo？”</p><p>卡卡惊喜地和他打招呼，“这么晚你怎么来了？”</p><p>因扎吉抱着自己的胳膊，眼皮都抬不起来。</p><p>“我能……借宿一宿吗？”</p><p>卡卡和舍瓦不敢多问，给因扎吉收拾好客房就回了卧室。</p><p>“我没看错吧？那是Pippo对吗？”</p><p>卡卡寻思着是不是要去配一副眼镜了，刚才那个是因扎吉吗？他可从未见过那般失态的Pippo。</p><p>往日，因扎吉总是笑脸相迎，你很难看到他不笑的模样。他长得妖邪，又放荡不羁出手阔绰，男人女人都爱他，他也乐意出卖色相和金钱买肉欲上的快乐。</p><p>舍瓦一直觉得他没有心，貌似对谁都情深意重的，实际却像一只点过水的红蜻蜓，无情冷漠地消遣别人的真心。</p><p>“难道又是因为Alex？”</p><p>“哪个Alex？”</p><p>不是舍瓦装傻，是因扎吉搞过太多的Alex，一时间根本不知道卡卡在说哪个Alex。</p><p>“就是当年跟他要死要活那个啊，你不记得了吗？Pippo先追的他，他看不上Pippo，偏偏Pippo那段时间爱吃这套欲擒故纵，使出浑身解数终于把他追到手了。谁知半路又管不住自己去招惹别人，那个Alex也不是个省油的灯，早就爱得无法自拔，寻死觅活要跟Pippo一刀两断，Pippo最烦纠缠不清的……”</p><p>“好啦好啦！”舍瓦听得脑仁疼立马打断了卡卡的话：“我知道是哪个了，但是你想错了，Pippo还是很爱他，那人是他爱的最用力的，也是伤他最深的。老实说，Pippo就喜欢使劲作拼命糟践真心的。”</p><p>卡卡哼了一声：“Pippo谁都不爱，他最爱Mone。”</p><p>西蒙尼是因扎吉的亲弟弟，因扎吉对这个亲弟弟宠爱有加，那是弟弟想要天上的星星他也能去摘，想要海里的钻石他也能去采，可谓是个十足的弟控。</p><p>“我突然有种不好的猜测！”</p><p>舍瓦捂住了嘴，窒息感从脚底心蔓延至大脑，他整个人都不好了。</p><p>*<br/>因扎吉用被子裹住自己，可即使裹得如此紧他的身体还在颤抖，这种颤抖一刻不停歇，仿佛不把他弄休克了不罢休。</p><p>大约在几个小时前，他还在夜店蹦迪，并且偶遇了不少老情人。</p><p>“Pippo？！”</p><p>他扭动着纤细的腰肢，被汗水濡湿的黑发凌乱地贴在脸上，和发色一样深的眼睛被五颜六色的镭射灯照得发亮，抿过红酒的唇娇艳欲滴，和他因为剧烈抖胯而裸露的乳头一个颜色。</p><p>因扎吉向后仰的脑袋回到原位，他眯起眼，发现站在自己面前的是他前前前任情人亚历桑德罗内斯塔，也是舍瓦口中其中一位Alex，不过因扎吉更喜欢喊他小桑，要么就直呼姓氏。</p><p>“啊……小桑，你也在这。”</p><p>他抖动的频率放缓，跟随着音乐慢下来，身体却不由自主贴近内斯塔。</p><p>这段时间是他短暂的空窗期，可爱的弟弟西蒙尼放假归来盯他盯的比较紧。自己这个弟弟什么都好，就是闻不惯他身上其他臭男人臭女人的味道，烟味不行酒味不行香水更不行！美其名曰过敏实则是臭屁，那小孩，就是不喜欢他败坏因扎吉家族的名声。</p><p>不过看在他难得回来的份上，因扎吉遣散了姘头们专心在家陪弟弟。今天西蒙尼去参加同学聚会，自己还不得趁空出来野一把，这几天可把他憋坏了！</p><p>内斯塔是个不错的男人。如果把他交往过的男人女人分个ABCDE，那么内斯塔绝对能在A里面。这男人太正点，目光深邃鼻梁挺拔，厚唇搭配蜜色肌肤，性感的让人腿软。</p><p>因扎吉回忆起当初和他做爱的快活感，心便蠢蠢欲动起来。</p><p>内斯塔也有这个意思，两个人身体紧贴一起，隔着裤裆摩擦着沉睡的巨龙。因扎吉浑身的燥热无法疏解，他想立刻就扒了内斯塔的裤子开操，但这显然是会上法治新闻头条的行为。</p><p>“去哪做？”</p><p>西蒙尼被因扎吉抛之脑后，他连一丝迟疑也没有。</p><p>“去我家大水床上做，你会爽上天。”</p><p>因扎吉坐上他那辆改造过的柠檬黄阿斯顿马丁，载着内斯塔一路飞驰回家，还笑说这是香车配美人把内斯塔逗的直笑。</p><p>车还没停稳，因扎吉就迫不及待地跳到内斯塔身上，轻车熟路地摸索着。两张唇像黏了胶水一般怎么吻也吻不够。</p><p>内斯塔提着因扎吉挺翘的屁股进屋，一路穿过金碧辉煌的客厅和旋转楼梯来到因扎吉说的有大水床的那个房间。</p><p>因扎吉猴急的不得了，逮着内斯塔的皮带就拽，把他的阴茎从内裤里掏出来撸。</p><p>“你这是饿了三天三夜吗？”</p><p>内斯塔笑得都没办法好好吻因扎吉了，“我们不能先坐下来喝一杯调调情么？”</p><p>因扎吉咬他的耳朵，恶狠狠地说：“我比较想先被你猛操一顿。”</p><p>纤瘦的身体菟丝花般完全依附在内斯塔身上，他们跌进冰凉的水床里，说着放荡淫邪的骚话。好像每一个正经的人到了因扎吉面前都变成了堕天的米迦勒，一下子不知廉耻起来。</p><p>内斯塔正按着因扎吉的翘屁冲撞，那一迭连声的色情呻吟能把男人所有血液都逆流直冲大脑，海绵体不断充血膨胀，在顶了百来下后终于要将那些精虫从龟头里释放时门忽然开了。</p><p>因扎吉很佩服内斯塔没有被西蒙尼的到来而吓成阳痿。在他高扬着下巴唔啊之间终于迎来了一股热浪，把他的身体填的满满当当。</p><p>内斯塔的射精持续了多久西蒙尼就在门口站了多久。</p><p>眼下因扎吉还没发现弟弟正观摩着他的性爱直播，他正沉浸在内斯塔的鸡巴也太绝了一直能顶到最自己最酸爽的那个点，还是说他真的很久没做爱了敏感的身体一点就着？</p><p>因扎吉闭着眼睛娇喘连连，每一声都酥得掉骨头。他拿起手边的抱枕垫在腰下好让屁股抬得更高，和内斯塔的巨大性器贴合的更加紧密。</p><p>内斯塔依依不舍地从因扎吉销魂紧致的小穴里退出，他的性器仍旧高昂。于是他俯下身吻着因扎吉斑驳的背，一路吻到他尖尖的下巴上。</p><p>“再来一次吗？”</p><p>“一次？一晚上你就只能做两回？”</p><p>因扎吉缠住他的舌头，调笑道：“你不行了的话换我上也可以。”</p><p>内斯塔吮住他整张香唇，慢悠悠地说：“想的美。”然后他正想翻个身时突然就发现一个男孩杵在床边。</p><p>内斯塔强大的心理素质让他忍住了尖叫，下意识地靠回因扎吉的身上以挡住自己的重要部位。</p><p>他小声地说：“我还是先走吧……”</p><p>“不嘛，我还没舒服呢，你这不是败我兴致么？不可饶恕！罚你'抬'着我的小骚穴挺五十下腰～”</p><p>“不是……那个，你弟弟……”</p><p>“我弟弟怎么了？他今天同学聚会住在同学家，否则我怎么会把你带回来。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“哥，我回来了。”</p><p>因扎吉怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，他睁开眼，终于发现亲爱的弟弟就站在自己面前。</p><p>“呵呵，Mone，你怎么……”他一把推开内斯塔，“小桑你先走吧，到时候再联系。”</p><p>后半句他说的极轻，但西蒙尼还是听到了。</p><p>内斯塔镇定地穿好衣服，还和西蒙尼说了声再见，走了几步后回头露出一个深表同情的微笑，然后给兄弟俩关了门。</p><p>因扎吉把踢到一边去的睡袍披到身上，悻悻地裹住自己。</p><p>“哥你是不是忘记答应我的事了。”</p><p>西蒙尼眼圈发红，终于忍不住了。</p><p>许诺西蒙尼的事太多，因扎吉一时间想不起来自己答应他了什么。</p><p>沉默了一分钟，因扎吉看见宝贝弟弟在脱衣服。</p><p>“你……干什么？”</p><p>因扎吉惊得从床上跳起来，一不小心把腰下的抱枕飞了出去，一看，竟然是西蒙尼自制的“弟弟抱枕”！上面印着西蒙尼可爱的脸庞，可这时却已沾上内斯塔或是他的体液。</p><p>真他妈太尴尬了！！！</p><p>因扎吉按住西蒙尼的手，大叫：“你疯了？！”</p><p>“是！我疯了！”西蒙尼撕心裂肺地哭喊起来：“我恼你总是这是这么浪不爱惜自己，成天跟乱七八糟的人鬼混！他们身上有什么病你都不知道！”</p><p>“拜托，我们都戴套的。”</p><p>“那刚才呢？”</p><p>因扎吉立刻被弟弟打脸，脸上火辣辣的。但这种被盘问的感觉很不好，好像自己成了犯错误的那一方，是啊，他犯什么错了？三十岁的人了约个炮还要跟家里打报告吗？何况这个人是自己的弟弟。</p><p>“你你你给我出去，别在这捣乱，回去睡觉！”</p><p>因扎吉架着西蒙尼要把他弄出去，西蒙尼则抓紧哥哥的手臂不放。</p><p>“又要赶我走？你只会赶我走吗！我惹你生气了是不是？你讨厌我了？可是哥哥，我是为你着想啊！他们都不是真心爱你的，你不也知道吗？想要做爱有其他干净的选择啊！”</p><p>因扎吉不为所动，誓要把胡闹的西蒙尼赶走。这时候他的力气大的出奇，西蒙尼手腕被拽的生疼。</p><p>“你弄疼我了！哥！”</p><p>因扎吉脑壳疼，他松开西蒙尼的瞬间就被他扑个满怀，没好气地摸了摸弟弟黑色的头发，心里只有怜惜和无奈。</p><p>“下次再不敲门就闯进看我怎么收拾你！”</p><p>西蒙尼仰起头，眨巴着漆黑发亮的大眼睛，像是鼓足了所有的勇气。</p><p>“哥……那你答应我不要给其他人上了好不好？”</p><p>“喂，不要把我说的那么惨。”</p><p>因扎吉的笑容正逐步扩大着，却因为西蒙尼下一句的惊天霹雳而当场凝固。</p><p>“你为什么不能看看我呢……”西蒙尼涨红着脸，压根不知道自己说的话令因扎吉脑子里炸出朵朵烟花，“哥，我喜欢你。从那个夏夜的傍晚你送我的第一根仙女棒起……哥，你不要喜欢别人了，Alex也好Bobo也好桑德罗也好，回头看看我好吗？”</p><p>因扎吉跟丢了魂一样霎那间失语失聪了，他忍住想干呕的冲突，拨开西蒙尼的肩膀冲了出去。</p><p>这什么跟什么？！</p><p>他最亲爱的弟弟，被捧在手心用心呵护的弟弟，居然，居然他妈的喜欢自己？！</p><p>先不说他老爸老妈会不会把他腿打断，但就这事而言也太过玄幻了！</p><p>西蒙尼，Mone，他一直把他当作小弟弟啊……</p><p>是什么给了西蒙尼爱的错觉？怪我过分美丽帅气吗？我何其无辜！</p><p>因扎吉想仰天长啸，他不能在这个家呆着他怕自己会说些禽兽的话来伤害西蒙尼，尽管现在这种逃跑的行为已经够混蛋了。</p><p>他跑出去的时候都没发现内斯塔还在楼下等着。</p><p>“Pippo？”</p><p>内斯塔揉揉眼确定自己没有看错。此刻脸色铁青的正是菲利普因扎吉。</p><p>发生了什么？</p><p>因扎吉无暇顾及内斯塔，他跳进车里，吹了一路的冷风来到舍瓦卡卡的公寓前，这是他唯二能想到的安全地点。</p><p>因扎吉头痛欲裂，他的手机早就关机，此刻的他不想被任何人找到尤其是西蒙尼。</p><p>怎么也睡不着，身体忽冷忽热，思绪浑浑噩噩地飘在空中，鞭笞着这具泛红的身体。</p><p>老天，这究竟是怎么回事？！</p><p>*<br/>卡卡和舍瓦也一宿没睡，他们在细数着好友的情人们，乐此不疲地讨论着哪个情人最适合因扎吉。</p><p>“我原本以为Pippo可以和Bobo走的更远，Bobo一直包容爱护着Pippo，他就像Pippo的家长一样，从不会恼怒Pippo讨人嫌的行径，总是表扬他大声地向他示爱。”</p><p>卡卡靠在舍瓦怀里，在他的胸口画着圈圈。</p><p>“可是始终抵不过异地和时间呀。如果Bobo能回来就好了，确实只有他能制服Pippo。”</p><p>“曾经我以为Fernando也行，Pippo有迪士尼情节，他喜欢王子一样的男人。”</p><p>“Fernando太一本正经了，而且他的心在马德里，和Pippo分手是迟早的事。”</p><p>“反正我最不喜欢Alex。”</p><p>卡卡笑道：“你现在又分清了哪个Alex？”</p><p>舍瓦亲了亲他的额头：“我讨厌看到Pippo受伤，让他伤心的绝对不是良配。”</p><p>卡卡心头一滞，故作玩笑地问：“你该不会喜欢Pippo吧？”</p><p>接着，卡卡在舍瓦脸上看到了五彩缤纷的颜色，他猜对了。</p><p>因扎吉被一阵激烈的争吵声吵醒，他迷糊地撑起身下床，揉着太阳穴走了出去。</p><p>“吵什么啊……”</p><p>卡卡和舍瓦一路扭打到客厅，因扎吉都看呆了。模范甜蜜夫妇居然互相锁喉，在看见自己懒洋洋地立着质问时双方的表情更加精彩。</p><p>因扎吉就这样被舍、卡二人推出了屋，他感到一阵莫名其妙，干脆开着车在海边兜了一圈。海风把他吹得清醒了许多，因扎吉隐约觉得那两人的吵架跟自己有关，毕竟他跟这两人都睡过……</p><p>草，我这都造的什么孽啊！</p><p>因扎吉把车在某处海滩停下，大早上的什么人也没有，他独自坐在岸边上活像个为情所伤准备跳海自尽的可怜人。</p><p>等等，西蒙尼说仙女棒是个什么东东？为什么对此他毫无印象？！</p><p>疲倦的身体不自觉地躺下，因扎吉抬手遮住了水晶似的眼睛，熹微的晨光仍旧钻进了指缝。</p><p>他想起了那个遥远的故事。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>